HOME
by Taiyou no Akashi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berusia 23 thn yg memiliki segalanya. Dia tampan, kaya, cerdas... Dan juga playboy. Tidak ada kata cinta dlm kamusnya. Namun apa jadinya jika dia jatuh cinta pd adik laki-laki angkatnya sendiri?
1. Chapter 1

**HOME**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing: **SasuNaru dan pasangan lainnya

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Family/Humor/Romance

**Warning: **AU, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Sedikit (?) Shotacon, dll

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berusia 23 tahun yang memiliki segalanya. Dia tampan, kaya, cerdas… dan juga playboy. Tidak ada kata cinta dalam kamusnya. Namun apa jadinya jika dia jatuh cinta pada adik laki-laki angkatnya sendiri?

**Nggak Tahan? Nggak Suka? Silahkan tekan tombol 'Back'**

**Home 01: Love At The First Sight**

_Bandara Sungakure - 08.00 am_

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana ya Naruto," kata Fugaku lembut sambil mengelus-elus rambut _blonde _milik anak angkatnya itu.

"Baiklah ayah," jawab Naruto dengan nada sopan.

"Ibu akan sangat merindukanmu Naru-chan!" kata Mikoto sedih sembari memeluk erat Naruto.

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukan ibu," kata Naruto manis sembari memeluk erat ibu angkatnya itu.

"Perjalanan ke Konoha akan makan waktu yang cukup lama. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan rukun-rukunlah dengan Sasu-chan ya Naru-chan," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Siap Ita-nii!" jawab Naruto dengan bersemangat.

Melihat tingkah Naruto itu, membuat Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan KA-505 dengan tujuan Konohagakure telah siap. Terima Kasih."

"Nah itu pesawatku! Aku pergi dulu ya Ayah, Ibu, Ita-nii," kata Naruto sembari menyampirkan tas gendongnya ke bahunya.

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan Naru-chan dan barang-barangmu akan tiba di Konoha dalam waktu 2 minggu," kata Itachi lagi.

"YOSH! Aku berangkat!" kata Naruto sembari berlari masuk ke dalam terminal keberangkatan. Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah tan Naruto.

'Konohagakure, Naruto Uzumaki come!' jerit Naruto kesenangan dalam hati.

Baik Fugaku, Mikoto, maupun Itachi, terus memandangi punggung Naruto yang terus berjalan menjauh dari diri mereka dalam diam. Setelah Naruto menghilang tiba-tiba Itachi teringat sesuatu.

"Ayah," panggil Itachi.

"Hn?"

"Apakah Ayah sudah memberitahu Sasu-chan bahwa Naru-chan akan tinggal di Konoha?" tanya Itachi dengan nada cemas.

"Sepertinya..." Fugaku terdiam. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius. "Ayah belum memberitahu Sasuke," lanjut Fugaku dengan nada serius pula.

"Hah... Sudah kuduga. Tapi memberitahu Sasu-chan soal kedatangan Naru-chan sih perkara mudah. Tapi lain lagi ceritanya jika ayah belum memberitahu soal Naru-chan sama sekali pada Sasu-chan. Hahaha..." kata Itachi dengan nada santai.

"Itachi," panggil Fugaku dengan pelan.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya Ayah juga lupa memberitahu Sasuke soal Naruto," kata Fugaku dengan nada kalem.

"WHAAATTT?" tanya Itachi dengan histeris. Mata _onyx-_nya melotot memandangi ayahnya.

"Sepertinya Ayah harus menelepon Sasuke sekarang," kata Fugaku datar sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik yukata yang dikenakannya.

Baik Mikoto maupun Itachi hanya bisa pasrah melihat salah satu kelakuan aneh Fugaku itu...

_Konohagakure di waktu yang sama..._

Minggu pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Banyak penduduk Konoha yang memulai pagi yang cerah itu dengan perasaan bersemangat.

Tapi sepertinya kata 'semangat' tidak berlaku untuk pemuda tampan yang satu ini. Buktinya saja dia masih terbuai dalam dunia mimpi indahnya.

Mungkin hari itu memang bukan hari yang baik baginya. Sedang enak-enaknya tidur, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Lagu Uragiri no Yuuyake milik THEATRE BROOK (1) mengalun keras, membangunkan sang empunya ponsel.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, sang pemuda berambut _raven _itu segera meraba-raba kasurnya untuk menemukan sang ponsel. Setelah ketemu, pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu membaca nama sang penelepon di layar ponsel itu.

Dengan sedikit erangan dan gumaman, akhirnya ibu jari pemuda itu menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan menempelkan benda elektronik itu ke telinganya

"Moshi-moshi (2)," gumam pemuda itu dengan nada mengantuk.

_"Kau baru bangun Sasuke?" _tanya sang penelepon langsung begitu telepon diangkat.

"Begitulah," gumam pemuda itu lagi yang ternyata bernama Sasuke. "Ada apa ayah meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Sasuke langsung pada pokok permasalahanan.

_"Akan ada orang yang berkunjung kesana," _kata sang penelepon yang ternyata ayah Sasuke sendiri, Fugaku Uchiha.

"Kolega? Baiklah aku akan mencari hotel berbintang terbaik disini. Berapa lama dia akan tinggal?" tanya Sasuke malas.

_"Dia akan tinggal di Konoha untuk belajar. Dia anak SMA."_

'Aneh. Kolega ayah 'kan tidak ada yang anak SMA. Mungkin dia anak kolega ayah,' pikir Sasuke bingung dalam hati. Kantuk sepenuhnya melepaskan pengaruhnya dari diri Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarikan apartemen untuknya," kata Sasuke dengan nada serius.

_"Itu tidak perlu. Sebab dia akan tinggal bersamamu, Sasuke. Sebab dia adik angkatmu,"_ kata Fugaku tenang.

"Eh? Tadi ayah bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Adik angkatmu akan tinggal disana."

"APPAAAA?" teriak Sasuke begitu mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"ADIK ANGKATMU AKAN TINGGAL DISANA!" teriak Fugaku dengan suara keras yang membuat Sasuke harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya jika dia tidak ingin tuli mendadak.

"Apa yang ayah lakukan sih?" omel Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Tadi kau 'kan bertanya 'Apa'," kata Fugaku dengan nada kalem.

"Apa yang kumaksud 'kan bukan itu artinya. Ah sudahlah... Lalu seperti apa adik angkatku itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

"Biar Itachi saja yang mendeskripsikan sosok Naruto untukmu," kata Fugaku lagi.

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam begitu mendengar suara kasak kusuk di seberangnya.

"Yo Sasu-chan!" panggil sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"Cih... Baka aniki (3)," gumam Sasuke.

"Jahatnya... Apa kau tidak kangen pada anikimu yang baik hati dan tampan ini?" tanya Itachi dengan nada (sok) sedih.

"Tidak baka ero (4). Nah sekarang cepat beritahu aku bagaimana ciri-ciri fisik anak itu!" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Baiklah. Umh... Bagaimana ya menggambarkan Naruto? Dia itu manis sekali untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Badanya mungil dengan kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis. Mata _blue saffire-_nya begitu indah. Rambut _blonde-_nya begitu wangi. Dia juga enak dipeluk. Dia sangat suka ramen. Lalu... Blablabla..." Itachi terus mendeskripsikan hal-hal mengenai Naruto, baik hal penting maupun tambahan tidak pentingnya.

"..." Sasuke hanya bisa membisu begitu mendengar ocehan tidak penting Itachi.

"Hah... Aku sedih dia harus tinggal bersamamu Sasu-chan," kata Itachi dengan nada sendu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Sudah!" kata Itachi bersemangat.

"Lalu jam berapa pesawatnya akan tiba di Konoha?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 12.00 siang," kata Itachi santai.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputnya nanti di bandara Konoha. Sekarang bisa tidak aku mendapat jatah tidurku lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"_As_ _your_ _want_ _Sasu-chan! _" kata Itachi dengan nada manis. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus mendengar perkataan aniki semata wayangnya itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian telepon pun akhirnya diputus oleh Itachi.

"Hoam... Lebih baik aku tidur lagi sekarang," gumam Sasuke malas sembari masuk ke dalam selimut lagi.

_Bandara Konoha - 11.58 pm_

Sasuke bersandar malas di salah satu dinding terminal kedatangan. Mata memandang lalu lalang orang dengan tatapan datar.

'2 menit lagi...' kata Sasuke dalam hati sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"Uragiri no yuuyake yakkai ni karamitsuku ase o, kirisaku you ni shite mashin wa sakebu utau you ni (5)"

Sasuke segera merogoh kantong bajunya begitu mendengar lagu Uragiri no Yuuyake dari ponselnya mengalun. Begitu melihat nama sang penelepon, Sasuke segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi."

_"Yo_ _Sas!_ _Kau_ _ada_ _dimana_ _sekarang?"_ tanya sang penelepon langsung pada Sasuke.

"Bandara. Memang ada apa Neji?" tanya Sasuke datar pada sang penelepon.

_"Untuk_ _apa_ _kau_ _ke_ _bandara? Mau pergi keluar kota ya?"_ tanya sang penelepon aka Neji dengan nada penasaran.

"Bukan. Aku mau menjemput adikku," jawab Sasuke dengan nada enggan.

_"Adik? Bukankah kau anak bungsu di keluargamu? Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa punya adik? Orang tuamu buat lagi ya?"_ tanya Neji dengan nada usil.

"Baka ero, dia itu adik angkatku. Lagian coba kau pikir baik-baik... Mana ada anak yang baru lahir langsung terbang ke Konoha SENDIRIAN," kata Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

_"Oke... Oke... Aku 'kan cuma bercanda. Padahal tadinya aku mau mengajakmu ke cafe langgananku. Lumayan buat refreshing."_

"Ada apa-apanya disana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada curiga. Dia tahu betul isi otak Neji itu 60% hanya berisi hal-hal yang berbau ero (6).

_"Tidak_ _ada_ _apa-apa kok. Cuma ada seorang pemuda manis yang bekerja sebagai pelayan disini. Dengan rambut berwarna merah bata serta mata berwarna emerald menawan yang membuatku naksir padanya."_

"Mau taruhan untuk berapa lama kau akan suka pada cowok itu?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

_"Tidak. Aku pasti akan terus menyukai pemuda ini," _kata Neji dengan nada mantap.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin baka (7)?"

_"Sebab_ _aku_ _jatuh_ _cinta_ _pada_ _pandangan_ _pertama_ _ketika_ _melihatnya,"_ jawab Neji mantap...

_Lapangan Udara Bandara Konoha pada saat yang sama..._

"Para penumpang yang terhormat kita telah sampai di Konohagakure. Terima kasih karena telah menggunakan jasa penerbangan kami."

Naruto tersenyum senang begitu mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Dengan penuh semangat pemuda enerjik itu segera mengambil tas ranselnya dan menyampirkannya ke punggungnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menggunakan jasa penerbangan kami," kata seorang pramugari ramah sembari tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Sebagai sopan santun Naruto pun membalas senyum manis sang pramugari dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis pula. Membuat wajah sang pramugari merah padam begitu melihatnya.

'Huwaaaa... Jadi begini ya Konoha?' tanya Naruto dalam hati sembari mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling dengan penuh semangat. Dihirupnya udara disekitarnya dengan penuh semangat.

'YOSH! Sekarang tinggal cari Sasu-nii di terminal kedatangan!' kata Naruto lagi dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju terminal kedatangan.

Tawa Sasuke langsung meledak begitu mendengar perkataan Neji. Membuat Sasuke langsung sakit perut karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Hahahaha... Neji... Neji... Hahahaha..."

_"Kau_ _kenapa_ _sih_ _Sas?_ _Obatmu_ _habis_ _ya?"_ tanya Neji dengan nada kebingungan.

"Hahahaha... Kata-katamu itu lucu sekali. Hahahaha..." kata Sasuke disela-sela tawanya.

_"..." _ Neji hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Hah..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, sedangkan Neji masih tetap diam membisu.

_"Kau_ _sudah_ _selesai?" _ tanya Neji datar.

"Begitulah..." jawab Sasuke tak kalah datar.

_"Jadi_ _bisa_ _kau_ _jelaskan_ _padaku_ _apa_ _yang_ _lucu_ _Uchiha-san?"_

"Kata-katamu Neji. Kata-katamu yang lucu," jawab Sasuke dengan enteng.

_"Oh ya?"_ tanya Neji dengan nada dingin.

"Iya. Tadi kau bilang soal apa tadi? Cinta pada pandangan pertama ya? Kau pasti bercanda."

_"Aku_ _tidak_ _sedang_ _melucu_ _Uchiha-san," _ jawab Neji sinis. "Memang apa salahnya soal cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Aku hanya merasa heran saja. Seorang _playboy _mesum sepertimu bicara sesuatu tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Asal kau tahu, itu kedengarannya konyol sekali," jawab Sasuke dengan nada santai.

_"Perasaan_ manusia _bukan seperti sebuah batu karang yang bisa terus-menerus kokoh walau diterjang air laut. Perasaan manusia lebih mirip seperti air yang terus berubah sesuai wadahnya. Jadi wajar bukan bahwa perasaanku berubah?"_ tanya Neji pelan.

"Memang wajar sih. Tapi cinta pada pandangan pertama? Demi Tuhan Neji, itu adalah hal yang paling konyol diantara hal konyol lainnya yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku," jawab Sasuke santai.

_"Jadi_ _kau_ _tidak_ _percaya_ _pada_ _cinta_ _pandangan_ _pertama?"_ tanya Neji ingin tahu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak per..." belum selesai Sasuke bicara, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang menegur Sasuke dari arah samping dirinya.

"Sasuke-nii?"

Sasuke menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang telah menegurnya. Mata _onyx-_nya langsung tertawan pada mata _blue saffire _milik lawan bicaranya begitu Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan sang lawan bicara.

"Ternyata benar Sasuke-nii! Wah ternyata Sasuke-nii jauh lebih tampan dari fotonya ya," kata lawan bicara Sasuke dengan nada manis. Sebuah senyum manis terukir jelas di wajah manis anak laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa melihat senyum itu membuat Sasuke berdebar-debar.

'Aku... Kenapa? Kenapa aku berdebar-debar seperti ini karena melihat senyum anak itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?' tanya Sasuke bingung dalam hati.

"Kau ini... Siapa?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Anak angkat keluarga Uchiha. Salam kenal nii-san!" jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum manis. Melihat senyum Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke memanas.

'Kenapa wajahku terasa panas? Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini di dekat anak ini? Ya Tuhan perasaan apa ini? Apa ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama?' tanya Sasuke bimbang dalam hati.

Sepertinya Sasuke telah terkena hukum karma bukan?

**T B C **

**Akashi: **Halo... Back again with Akashi. Kali ini bukannya saya mau mangkir dari fic-fic terdahulu *pasang wajah innocent* Tapi ada seorang oknum yang memaksa saya sejadi-jadinya untuk nulis fic ini. Jadi apa boleh buat deh... *menghela nafas capek* Nah akan saya kenalkan kalian pada pemilik ide fic ini... *tarik Aria*

**Aria: ***ketarik**ngeliat readers dengan pandangan gugup* Ha-halo... *sembunyi lagi*

**Akashi: **Nah itu dia sang pemilik ide. Kalau entar certia ini bakal jadi gaje, bisa kirimkan tomat ke dia... *nunjuk Aria*

**Aria: **Akachi jahat... Padahal udah minjem fb ma twitterku... *pundung dgn aura suram*

**Akashi: ***sweatdrop* Okeh. Sampai disini dulu deh kita. Arigatou gozaimasu karena telah membaca fic ini minna-san...! *bow*

**Aria: **Terima kasih ya... *senyum**bow*

Catatan:

(1) Uragiri no Yuuyake (THEATRE BROOK) - DuRaRaRa! OP 01. Fans DRRR pasti tahu lagu ini. :)

(2) Moshi-moshi: halo

(3) Baka aniki: kakak bodoh

(4) Baka ero: mesum bodoh

(5) Lirik pembuka Uragiri no Yuuyake

(6) Ero: mesum

(7) Baka: bodoh


	2. Chapter 2

**HOME**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Taiyou no Akashi

**Pairing: **SasuNaru dan pasangan lainnya

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Family/Humor/Romance

**Warning: **AU, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Super OOC (?) untuk humor, Gaje, Punya sedikit (?) unsur Shota, dll

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berusia 23 tahun yang memiliki segalanya. Dia tampan, kaya, cerdas… dan juga playboy. Tidak ada kata cinta dalam kamusnya. Namun apa jadinya jika dia jatuh cinta pada adik laki-laki angkatnya sendiri?

**Nggak Tahan? Nggak Suka? Silahkan tekan tombol 'Back'**

**Home 02: Welcome Home!**

_Bandara Konoha – 12.00 pm_

"Sasu-nii? Kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Naruto cemas begitu Sasuke hanya diam membisu di depannya.

"_Sasuke? Kau masih disana?_," tanya Neji diseberang telepon.

"Sasu-nii?" tanya Naruto lagi sembari menggerak-gerakan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Ahh… A-ada a-apa?," tanya Sasuke yang dengan nada gugup.

"Tadi Sasu-nii tiba-tiba diam saja sih! Aku khawatir sekali," kata Naruto dengan mimik wajah khawatir. Membuat wajah Sasuke bersemu lagi.

"Are? Kenapa wajah Sasu-nii memerah? Sasu-nii demam ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir sembari mendekatkan keningnya ke kening Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke semakin bersemu.

"_OI SUKE!_" teriak Neji tidak sabaran dari seberang telepon.

"Ah Neji… Tunggu sebentar ya Naruto," gumam Sasuke dengan nada sedikit tidak ikhlas sembari berjalan sedikit menjauhi Naruto.

"Ada apa baka?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis pada Neji.

"_Siapa yang tadi itu_?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Adik angkatku," jawab Sasuke datar.

"_Lalu seperti apa orangnya_?" tanya Neji lagi dengan nada ingin tahu.

"Gomen Neji, sepertinya aku harus segera mengantar adikku pulang. Dia pasti sangat kelelahan karena perjalanan yang jauh dari Suna ke Konoha," kata Sasuke dengan nada (sok) sedih.

"_Oi… Tunggu aku 'kan belum selesai…_"

"Jaa Neji," tanpa menunggu Neji selesai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan sadisnya Sasuke langsung memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Neji.

"Sasu-nii, kau sudah selesai menelepon?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dari arah samping Sasuke.

"Su-sudah kok," kata Sasuke dengan nada sedikit terkejut karena kemunculan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mengganggu Sasu-nii 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah bersalah.

"Tidak kok! Tidak mengganggu kok! " bantah Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau aku tidak mengganggu," kata Naruto senang sembari tersenyum manis. Membuat Sasuke langsung sport jantung lagi karena berdebar.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang Naruto?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil menguasai jantungnya kembali.

"IYA! AKU INGIN SEKALI MELIHAT RUMAH SASU-NII!" kata Naruto dengan bersemangat. Mata _blue saffire_ miliknya bersinar penuh semangat.

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang ke rumah," kata Sasuke sembari tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Ayo!" Kata Naruto penuh semangat sembari mengapit lengan Sasuke. Membuat wajah Sasuke bersemu kembali.

_Tempat Neji di waktu yang sama..._

Neji memandangi ponselnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'Baru kali… Baru kali ini seorang Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon hanya karena seseorang,' kata Neji dengan nada tidak percaya dalam hati.

'Kami-sama. Semoga besok matahari masih terbit di timur,' doa Neji dalam hati.

'Mungkin aku harus melakukan penyucian diri hari ini! Ya... Aku harus segera pergi ke gunung terdekat!' kata Neji panik dalam hati.

"Tuan, ini pesanan anda. 1 Mocca Latte dan Chocolate Cake," kata seorang pelayan pria berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Neji sembari meletakkan sebuah cangkir berisi cairan kecoklatan yang mengepul dan sebuah piring kecil berisi sepotong cake yang kelihatan sangat enak ke meja Neji. Neji terpaku begitu pemuda itu ada di sampingnya.

"Selamat menikmati!" kata pemuda itu ramah sembari tersenyum manis pada Neji sedangkan Neji sendiri masih tetap terpaku pada sosok pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Eh... Anda mau pergi lagi ya?" tanya pemuda itu begitu dia melihat sebagaian besar barang bawaan Neji; seperti laptop, map-map besar, pulpen, dan berkas-berkas, yang tadi berserakan di atas meja sekarang sudah hampir semua masuk ke dalam tas ransel Neji yang berada di samping Neji.

"Errr... Tadinya iya... Tapi aku tidak jadi pergi," kata Neji dengan nada gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemudah berambut merah itu dengan ekspresi wajah ingimn tahu yang sangat innocent.

"Soalnya, di tempat yang kutuju tidak ada pemuda manis sepertimu sih," gombal Neji sembari tersenyum aneh pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Errr... Gomenasai Tuan. Tapi saya tidak mengerti maksud perkataan anda," kata pemuda berambut merah itu sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya sambil tersenyum innocent pada Neji. Neji yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria.

'Baru kali ini rayuan mautku gagal! Sepertinya memang aku harus melaksanakan ritual penyucian diri,' kata Neji nelangsa dalam hati.

_Apartemen Sasuke…_

"Ini apartemenku Naruto," kata Sasuke sembari membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Naru-chan..."

"Apa tadi kau bilang?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Panggil saja aku Naru-chan, Sasu-nii. Ayah, ibu, dan Ita-nii juga biasa memanggil begitu kok," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu," gumam Sasuke pelan sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang ke arah lain.

"Oh iya Sasu-nii... Kamar mandinya dimana ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada innocent.

"Lurus saja dari sini. Pintunya berwarna biru laut," jelas Sasuke.

"Oke! Lalu... Boleh tidak aku pinjam handuk?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Handuk? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan.

"Aku ingin mandi. Boleh 'kan Sasu-nii?"

BLUSH...

Mendengar perkataan innocent Naruto tersebut membuat wajah Sasuke kembali memerah.

"Bolehkan Sasu-nii?"

"Ya... Te-tentu boleh," gumam Sasuke gugup sembari menyisir pelan rambut _raven-_nya.

"Arigatou Sasu-nii!" kata Naruto dengan nada manis sembari tersenyum kecil. Dengan langkah ringan, Naruto pun pergi menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

'Kami-sama! Tolong panjangkanlah umurku!' doa Sasuke dalam hati begitu Naruto telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

_Kamar Naruto…_

"Hah... Nyamannya!" gumam Naruto riang sembari merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur berseprai putih bersih yang ada di kamar barunya. Jari jemarinya yang mungil mengusap pelan rambut pirangnya yang sedikit lembab karena efek mandinya.

"kisetsu wa odayaka ni owari o tsugeta ne

irodorareta kioku ni yosete

sayonara ai o kureta ano hito wa

kono hitomi ni yurameiteita." (1)

Naruto segera meraih ponselnya begitu mendengar suara ringtone ponselnya yang sangat akrab di telinganya itu. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya begitu melihat nama penelepon yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Dengan semangat '45 segera saja Naruto menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

_"Moshi-moshi Nar..."_

"ITA-NII!" potong Naruto cepat sebelum sempat lawan bicaranya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mendengar hal itu, lawan bicara Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

_"Kangen padaku?"_ tanya lawan bicara Naruto dengan nada narsis.

"SANGAT!" jawab Naruto sembari mengabaikan nada narsis lawan bicaranya. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa mendengar nada itu.

Pemuda di seberang sana kembali terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto sembari bertanya lagi, _"Bagaimana Konoha? Ramai 'kan?"_

"Ramai sekali Ita-nii! Sangat berbeda dengan Suna yang sepi," lapor Naruto dengan antusiasme tinggi, membuat pemuda diseberang alias Itachi, hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

_"Iya. Konoha memang ramai jika di bandingkan dengan Suna,"_ komentar Itachi dengan nada menyetujui. _"Bagaimana menurut pendapatmu soal Sasuke?"_

"Sasu-nii sangat tampan ya. Pantas saja banyak gadis cantik di Suna yang menanyakan soal kabarnya," jawab Naruto dengan nada polos. Mendengar hal itu Itachi kembali tertawa.

_"Apa dia tidak bertingkah aneh di depanmu?"_ selidik Itachi.

"Umm... Rasanya tidak..." gumam Naruto ragu.

_"Yakin?"_ tanya Itachi lagi.

"Ahh... Iya... Aku ingat! Entah kenapa wajah Sasu-nii selalu memerah setiap kali aku tersenyum. Apa Sasu-nii sebenarnya sakit ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos. Itachi yang mendengar hal itu hanya menyeringai aneh di seberang sana.

_"Ya... Mungkin dia sakit, Naru-chan. Kalau analisisku benar, mungkin aku tahu Sasu-chan terkena penyakit apa,"_ jawab Itachi dengan nada prihatin. Sebuah seringai yang sangat kontras dengan nada prihatinnya, terukir di wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Wah Ita-nii hebat!" puji Naruto dengan nada kagum. "Lalu sebenarnya Sasu-nii terkena penyakit apa?"

_"Sasu-chan terkena penyakit cinta,"_ jawab Itachi dengan nada kalem. Mendengar hal itu Naruto hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

"Penyakit cinta? Aku tidak pernah dengar penyakit begitu? Apa itu jenis penyakit baru?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Membuat Itachi harus mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak.

_"Iya. Itu penyakit baru Naru-chan. Tapi bisa sembuh kok jika kau melakukan apa yang kusuruh," _jawab Itachi dengan nada tenang yang terkendali.

"Benarkah? Lalu aku harus melakukan apa?"

_"Kau hanya perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, Naru-chan..."_ kata Itachi kalem sembari menjelaskan satu-satu cara menyembuhkan penyakit cinta Sasuke yang baik dan benar (?).

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya dengan santai di atas kasur king size-nya. Sesekali, terdengar suara helaan nafas dari dirinya.

'Apa aku akan baik-baik saja ya bersama Naruto disini?' tanya Sasuke dengan ragu dalam hatinya.

'Kenapa anak itu mesti begitu manis dan innocent sih!' jerit Sasuke frustasi dalam hati. Di acak-acaknya rambut _raven-_nya dengan kesal.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Sasu-nii?" panggil sebuah suara dari arah balik pintu. Sasuke langsung berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya begitu mendengar suara itu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Naru-chan?" jawab Sasuke dengan pertanyaan. Dahinya sedikit berkerut ketika memanggil nama Naruto dengan akhir 'chan'.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ragu.

"Tentu. Tunggu sebentar," jawab Sasuke sembari bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah perlahan, dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya.

'Hah... Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke. Yang dibalik pintu ini hanya adik angkatmu yang terlampau manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Tenang... Tenang...' kata Sasuke menenangkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

'Baiklah... Pada hitungan ketiga aku akan membuka pintu ini,' kata Sasuke lagi sembari menggengam erat pegangan pintu yang berada dalam genggamannya.

'Satu...'

'Dua...'

'Tiga...'

Ceklek...

Pintu terbuka sempurna, membuat batas nyata antara diri Sasuke dan Naruto menghilang serta membuat Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas salah satu 'ritual' penyembuhan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke langsung ternganga hebat begitu melihat salah satu 'ritual' penyembuhan yang dilakukan Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan masalah 'ritual' penyembuhan yang membuat Sasuke ternganga. Melainkan masalah 'pakaian rumah' yang dikenakan oleh Narutolah yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berhenti menganga.

"Sasu-nii? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Mata _onyx-_nya terus memandangi 'pakaian rumah' yang dikenakan Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Well, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian Naruto... Mungkin dalam pemberian nama umumnya. Pakaian Naruto hanya berupa kaus berwarna putih tanpa lengan kok. Yah... yang agak transparan. Lalu kaus itu dipadukan dengan celana pendek berwarna _orange _terang. Tapi tolong dicatat bahwa itu bukan celana 'pendek' biasa melainkan hot pants. Ya! Hot pants. Mari kita eja bersama-sama H-O-T P-A-N-T-S.

Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludahnya begitu melihat Naruto lagi. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasakan bahwa pandangan matanya mulai kabur.

'Kami-sama...' erang Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasu-nii? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas. Mata _blue_ _saffire-_nya menatap khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Naru-chan," gumam Sasuke sembari tersenyum kecil pada Naruto.

"Tapi jika kau mau mengambilkan aku air dari dapur, mungkin aku akan lebih baik," lanjut Sasuke lagi. Naruto mengangguk kecil mendengar permintaan Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Aku akan ke dapur untuk mengambil air dulu," kata Naruto sembari berlari ke arah dapur.

'Hah... Apa sih yang sebenarnya ada di otak si dobe itu?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati sembari menghela nafas lelah.

Tidak lama setelah Naruto pergi, tiba-tiba dari ponsel Sasuke mengalun lagu Uragiri no Yuuyake milik THEATRE BROOK (2). Menandakan bahwa ada seseorang diseberang sana yang berusaha menghubungi Sasuke.

Tanpa melihat nama peneleponnya, Sasuke langsung saja menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan langsung menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga sembari berkata, "Moshi-moshi."

"Kau suka hadiah dariku Sasu-chan?" tanya suara di seberang sana dengan nada jahil. Mendengar hal itu Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung.

"Hadiah apa aniki?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti. Namun, sedetik kemudian setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya tadi, akhirnya Sasuke mengerti apa maksud aniki bodohnya itu.

"GRRRR! BAKA ANIKI JELEK JADI KAU YA YANG MENYURUH NARUTO MEMAKAI BAJU SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Sasuke keras yang langsung disambut tawa oleh Itachi.

"HAHAHA..."

**T B C **

**Balasan Review:**

**Yashina Uzumaki: **Yah… Kami memang sengaja membuat Fugaku dan Sasuke jadi OOC. Harap dimaklumi ya karena OCC disini hanya untuk humor belaka.

**Shia Naru: **Sip! Ini sudah lanjut. Saya akan buat Sasuke mati-matian buat dapetin Naru yang super innocent *evil laugh**di chidori Sasuke*

**Imperiale Nazwa-chan: **Baik! Ini udah update.

**Nasumichan Uharu: **Iya. Hahaha… Baik. Ini juga sudah lanjut *smile*

**Arale: **Si Bu RW baca juga ya *senyam senyum gajebo* Ini udah lanjut Bu! *hormat*

**Queen The Reaper: ***sweatdrop* hahaha… O-oke Dinda-chan

**Suzu: **Oke tante Zoom… *plak*

**Wonder blue not login: **Tenang aja! Aria sukanya ShikaKiba kok. Akachi juga!

**Sora Asagi: **Karena ini fic komedi romantis berlatar belakang kisah keluarga (?). di warningnya kan saya udah nulis OOC untuk humor.

**NamikazeNoah: **Ha'i Namikaze-san *bow*

**Hoshi Yukinua: **YOSH! Saya akan semangat update!

**Misyel: **Makanya hati-hati Misyel-san

**99: **Aria juga nggak mau kok Naru-chan suka sama si pantat ayam cepet-cepet!

**Mio Altezza: **Oke Mio-san *smiles*

**Rizuki Tasuku desu: **Ohayou mo. Ini sudah lanjut Rizuki-san.

**Runa Namikaze: **Ngg... Nggak janji ya Runa-san *plak*

**13th Larc Hell: ***chuckle* Oke! Saya sudah lanjutkan ini

**Sepatah kata dari Author (?):**

**Akashi: **Halo... Back again with Akashi. Gomenasai atas keterlambatan updatenya minna-san *bow*

Tolong jangan salahkan saya atas keterlambatan fic ini. Tolong salahkan saja yang punya ide cerita ini *tunjuk Aria*

**Aria: ***ngeliat readers dengan pandangan gugup* Gomenasai para readers! *bows* Banyak banget tugas sekolah yang harus Aria selesaikan *mojok di pojokan* Entah kenapa semua guru Aria ngasih tugas banyak banget *nangis*

**Akashi: ***pukpuk Aria* cep...cep... Nah karena itulah saya akan bertanya pada para readers. Apa menurut kalian fic ini harus dilanjutkan atau tidak. Soalnya selain Arianya sibuk, Aria juga ngerasa fic ini terlalu OOC. Dia takut ada beberapa readers yang nggak suka sama fic ini karena ke-OOC-annya (meskipun di warning sudah saya tulis OOC untuk humor). Ini serius ya minna-san *pasang tampang serius*

**Aria: ***dipukpuk* Nah... Untuk para readers yang udah baca, arigatou gozaimasu! *bows* Aria seneng banget ide Aria bisa disambut positif oleh kalian *bows again* Arigatou.

**Akashi: **Sekian dari kami berdua. Kritik, saran, mohon diberikan pada kami yang masih baru ini *bow* Jaa minna-san! ^^

**Aria: **Jaa! ^^

**Catatan:**

(1) Lagunya Laruku yang The Fourth Avenue Café. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini suka banget denger lagu ini.

(2) Uragiri no Yuuyake (THEATRE BROOK) - DuRaRaRa! OP 01.


End file.
